


Sway

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Domesticity, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this really dancing?" he asked out loud.</p><p>Axel smiled warmly. "It's dancing for those who don't know how to dance."</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Dancing.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

"I don't know what to do," Roxas murmured.

"That's okay. You don't need to." Axel held out his hand. "Come on. I won't let anyone laugh at you."

Roxas ducked his head and put his hands in Axel's. He didn't have an ounce of dancing technique in his body. He hadn't danced _ever_.

"Okay, now put your arms around my waist... It doesn't really work any other way, with us." Axel's arms came down to settle around Roxas's neck. "Shorty," he added teasingly.

Roxas stuck his tongue out but slipped his arms around Axel's waist, holding on tightly. "Okay."

"Okay," Axel repeated. "Now just do what I do. Watch my feet. It's literally just a shuffle; you cannot get it wrong."

It was just a shuffle, really. Roxas could shift his weight from foot to foot like that, too, which he did and it earned him a smile, but-

"Is this really dancing?" he asked out loud.

Axel smiled warmly. "It's dancing for those who don't know how to dance."

Roxas laughed, leaning forward to press his cheek against Axel's chest. The reassuring _ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum_ pulsed evenly under his ear, filling him with happiness and warmth. Axel had once said that his heart beat for Roxas... Roxas wasn't entirely sure that that _wasn't_ true.

"I love you."

Axel looked down at him. "Oh?" His smile reached up to his eyes. "Love you, too, Roxas." His arms tightened, slipping into an embrace rather than dance form.

Roxas closed his eyes and hugged him back tightly, breathing in the spiced cinnamon scent that was the only love he ever wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> More cute mental pictures!  
> Yep... Back to flirty!Axel tomorrow.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
